Sobre tardes geladas e beijos
by Bianca Evans
Summary: Umaa fiic totalmenteee S/L .. inspiradaa naa música 'Love Story' ..


Love Story

- Droga – ela exclamou, lançando um olhar mortal para o seu relógio, como se ele fosse culpado de tudo – Estou atrasada – completou, jogando seu livro de poções dentro da mochila de qualquer jeito, tentando dar um jeito nos cabelos ruivos e levantando-se correndo da poltrona onde estava, tentando sair do Salão Comunal da Grifinória o mais rápido possível.

Passou pela Mulher Gorda como um flash e continuou correndo pelo castelo, sem prestar real atenção por onde passava, chegando três minutos depois ao seu destino: a sala de Poções, que ficava nas masmorras, e olhando novamente para o relógio viu que estava exatos vinte e sete minutos atrasada para a aula dupla que teria naquela odiada sala, e que por um _maravilhoso _acaso era ministrada por seu mais odiado professor em Hogwarts.

- Droga! – xingou novamente, dessa vez nervosa consigo mesma – Aquele monstrengo não vai me deixar entrar agora, e duvido que consiga entrar sem que ele me veja e me dê uma boa detenção. Já me basta a que MacGonagall me deu ontem por causa daqueles dois trasgos idiotas.

- Falando sozinha? Ficou louca de vez, Potter?

Lilian levou um baita susto, soltando um gritinho agudo e deixando sua mochila cair, aberta, no chão, espatifando completamente seu tinteiro e sujando algum dos livros que estavam dentro dela.

- Pra sua informação, eu não estava falando sozinha, Malfoy – ela retrucou, quando se recuperou do susto, frisando bem o sobrenome do garoto a sua frente, para depois dar um sorrisinho simpático para ele.

- Scorpius também sorriu, abaixando-se no mesmo instante para ajudar a garota a recolher seu material espalhado pelo chão frio de pedra, e com um simples floreio da própria varinha fez com que as manchas de tinta preta sumissem dos livros dela.

- O que você faz por aqui? – ele perguntou, quando terminou de guardar o ultimo livro da menina dentro da mochila e entregando para a dona que apenas o olhava agradecida – não deveria estar em alguma aula?

- Na verdade deviria estar em uma aula dupla de poções – ela concordou, lançando um olhar para a porta fechada da sala – mais, graças a você, devo acrescentar, eu estou muito atrasada e totalmente ferrada – completou.

- Graças a mim? – ele repetiu com um olhar curioso e a voz em um tom totalmente sarcástico, um traço marcante da própria personalidade, que herdara do pai, ou mais precisamente de toda a sua _amada_ família.

- É, graças a você, Malfoy – ela concordou, dessa vez com mais convicção na voz – se você e o trasgo do meu irmão não estivessem duelando pelos corredores ontem eu não teria que ter azarado vocês dois, com isso MacGonagall certamente não teria me dado uma bela detenção, eu não teria ido dormir tarde e com certeza não teria cochilado no Salão Comunal enquanto fazia minhas tarefas com isso teria chego aqui na hora certa para a aula.

Scorpius gargalhou gostosamente com as palavras da garota, sua risada seca e fria como sempre, deixando suas feições um pouco mais serena e muito mais bonitas, na opinião da garota.

- Culpe o idiota do seu irmão, Lil – ele falou, quando parou de gargalhar, graças ao olhar mortal que a ruiva dirigia a ele – ele que começou a briga… aquele panaca!

A garota o encarou desafiadora, franzindo levemente a testa e lançando a ele um olhar gélido, um gesto bem característico das mulheres de sua família, fazendo o loiro tirar o sorrisinho presunçoso do rosto no mesmo instante e a encarando com o mesmo olhar desafiador da ruiva.

- Você e Tiago não têm jeito mesmo – falou, revirando os olhos, depois de algum tempo – parecem duas crianças que não conseguem nem dividir o mesmo ar sem começar a se azararem.

- Assim você realmente me ofende, ruiva – ele falou, colocando no rosto sua melhor expressão de cachorrinho abandonado que caiu do caminhão de mudança, o que não foi suficiente para enganar a garota.

- O que eu posso fazer se isso é realmente verdade? – ela continuou, agora sorrindo divertida – vocês dois parecem realmente duas crianças, discutindo por qualquer besteira. Qual foi o motivo da briga de ontem, afinal? Tiago pegou suas figurinhas de sapos de chocolate e não quis devolver?

- Vou simplesmente ignorar esse seu ultimo comentário sem sentido, Lil – respondeu o loiro, revirando os olhos e dando de ombros – Então, você não quer dar uma volta por ai? – perguntou displicente antes que ela pudesse retrucar – já que você perdeu sua aula dupla de poções.

- Tudo bem – ela concordou, começando a caminhar lentamente ao lado do loiro – E você? Também não deveria estar em alguma muito aula importante a essa hora? – ela perguntou, tentando cortar o silêncio um pouco incomodo que se instalara entre os dois naquele momento.

- Tenho o resto da tarde livre pra você, Lil – ele respondeu um sorriso maroto estampado em seu rosto, andando com ela em direção aos portões principais do castelo que os levariam aos jardins da escola.

Os dois fizeram quase todo o caminho em total silencio, que só foi quebrado por Scorpius que estava levemente incomodado com o silencio dos dois, quando já estava descendo as escadas do portão principal.

- Sendo realmente sincero, às vezes ainda tenho dificuldades em aceitar que Tiago é seu irmão – começou, soltando um suspiro frustrado – Mesmo que eu e Alvo não sejamos os melhores amigos do mundo, nos damos muito bem levando em conta que eu sou um Sonserino e ele um Grifinório – continuou, fazendo um careta ao pronunciar a casa vermelho e dourada – já aquele panaca quatro olhos…

- Scor – resmungou a ruiva, o censurando, uma fina ruguinha aparecendo na testa dela, por baixo da franja ruiva – não fale assim do Tiago, ele é meu irmão… e bom… ele não é um panaca! – concluiu.

- Não adiante nem defender ele, Lil – o loiro continuou falando, mesmo recebendo um olhar gélido da garota – ele é realmente um panaca e nem mesmo você pode ou consegue negar isso!

- Ah… deixa pra lá – resmungou a ruiva, dando de ombros, rendendo-se – é realmente inútil discutir sobre isso com você no final das contas!

- Viu? – ele falou, sorrindo ainda mais vendo a desistência da ruiva – Você realmente concorda comigo!

- Eu não concordo com você, Scor – ela retrucou, seria – mais como eu disse, é inútil discutir com você! É impossível fazer você mudar de idéia sobre alguma coisa quando a enfia nesse seu cabeção loiro!

O loiro apenas revirou os olhos mais uma vez, enquanto balbuciava alguma coisa que lembrava um '_eu não tenho um cabeção',_ que foi totalmente ignorado pela ruiva, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a mão da ruiva e entrelaçava seus dedos aos delas carinhosamente, em um gesto natural, como se ele fizesse isso a todo o momento.

Lilian estremeceu levemente com o toque dele, tão levemente que Scorpius nem percebeu. Era inacreditável as sensações que tinha ao menos toque do loiro, por quem era apaixonada desde que tinha doze anos.

- Sabe que às vezes tenho a impressão de que você só anda comigo para irritar ainda mais o meu irão? – ela falou tentando soar divertida, algum tempo depois.

- Deixa de seu boba, Lil – ele respondeu, parecendo não achar graça alguma do que a ruiva tinha dito, e continuou com um olhar totalmente serio – eu _ando _com você porque gosto de você!

Lilian sentiu seu rosto esquentar e sabia que sua faze deveria estar tão vermelha quanto os cabelos, e no momento seguinte sentiu-se extremamente tola. É claro que ele gostava dela, afinal, eram amigos há quatro anos. Desde que ela entrara em Hogwarts e esbarrara com ele em um corredor, ainda na primeira semana da aula, e contrariando todas as expectativas os dois se tornaram grande amigos.

- Sinto-me honrado com as suas palavras – ela retrucou, tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível – Não é todo dia que um Malfoy demonstra suas emoções. Ainda mais para uma Grifinória!

- Engraçadinha você, ehin, Potter. Estou morrendo de rir – ele resmungou, revirando novamente os olhos, em um ato que se tornara tão comum para ele, desde que se entendia por gente.

- Porque você revira os olhos tantas vezes, Scor? – ela perguntou curiosa, mais ainda sorrindo, e ignorando totalmente a última fala do loiro ao seu lado.

- Para demonstrar minha total indiferença com determinado assunto abordado – ele respondeu um sorrisinho sarcástico brincando entre seus lábios, levemente avermelhados pelo frio cortante.

Dessa vez quem não pode deixar de revirar os olhos foi Lilian, no exato momento em que eles sentaram-se nos jardins, apoiados no tronco de uma enorme árvore, ignorando uma fina camada de neve que já se instalava ali.

- Sabe Lil… - o loiro começou suavemente, fazendo a ruiva sorrir instintivamente, adorava o modo doce com que ele pronunciava seu apelido, que ela já repara que ele era o único a usá-lo, já que toda a sua família e seus amigos a chamavam de Lily.

- Hum – ela conseguiu balbuciar baixinho, desconcertado com o olhar carinhoso que recebia do loiro.

- Eu estava pensando em perguntar a você… sabe… se talvez você não quisesse passar o Natal comigo, sabe… aqui no castelo… - ele falou corando gradativamente a cada palavra que dizia, enquanto sua voz e coragem iam diminuindo.

- Você não vai passar o Natal em casa com os seus pais, Scor? – ela perguntou, também corada, mas não tanto como o loiro, tentando por alguns instantes fugir da pergunta do _melhor amigo._

- Esse ano não. Meus pais vão passar as festas em algum lugar da Europa, se não me engano – ele respondeu, parecendo indiferente – vão sair em uma espécie de segunda ou décima lua-de-mel – completou divertido.

- Há, entendi – ele resmungou, para depois suspirar parecendo frustrada – Eu prometi ao meu pai que iria para casa esse ano. Todos combinaram de passar o Natal juntos na Toca, Scor – ela respondeu em fim, desviando seu olhar do loiro, para encarar o próprio colo – Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, Lil – ele respondeu, tentando esconder o evidente desapontamento em suas palavras.

Um novo silencio incomodo tomou contas dos dois por algum tempo. Lilian estava realmente desapontada por já ter prometido ao pai que passaria o Natal com a família na Toca, enquanto Scorpius se amaldiçoava internamente por sequer ter cogitado a remota possibilidade de ela ficar ali no castelo com ele, ao invés de ir para a casa se divertir com a família durante o feriado, ainda mais sabendo o quanto ela amava a família e sentia falta deles enquanto estava na escola.

- Scor – ela chamou baixinho, ainda encarando o próprio colo, fazendo o loiro voltar de seu torpor momentâneo – porque você não vai passar o Natal comigo? Sabe, você poderia ficar na minha casa e ir com agente para a Toca. Seria muito legal.

- Eu não acho que isso seja realmente uma boa idéia, Lil – ele falou na mesma hora – Não que eu não gastaria de passar o Natal na sua casa e tudo o mais, mas eu sou um Malfoy, lembra? Acho que ninguém na sua família iria gostar de passar uma data tão importante na minha presença.

- Acho que ninguém iria realmente se importar com isso, Scor – ela falou, agora voltando a encará-lo – Afinal, você é o meu _melhor amigo_, não importa quem sejam seus pais, ou o maldito sobrenome que você tenha – continuou ela, totalmente firme em seu convite – tenho certeza de que se eu falar com o meu pai, ele não vai ver problema nenhum, e até vai gostar de ter você passando o Natal com agente. Você sabe que e mesmo não te conhecendo realmente meu pai gosta de você.

- Ainda sim não acho uma boa idéia – ele falou ainda relutante – não acho que a idéia de Harry Potter passar o feriado natalino com o filho de Draco Malfoy vai agradá-lo. Tenho certeza que ele só _gosta de mim_, como você diz, para te agradar, afinal você é a princesinha do papai – ele continuou, e viu Lilian revirar novamente os olhos – Além do mais, os Weasley odeiam os Malfoy tanto quanto os Malfoy odeiam os Weasley!

- Scor, eu também sou uma Weasley você se lembra, não é? – Lilian perguntou, com uma carinha de dar dó em qualquer ser humano com um pingo de consideração – e nem por isso você me odeia, não é mesmo?

O garoto apenas negou com a cabeça, sem conseguir falar nada, com certeza para tudo que ele falasse nesse momento a ruivinha sua frente teria uma resposta pronta e afiada na ponta da língua.

- Então, vendo que você é um Malfoy e não meu odeia, sendo eu uma Weasley, percebo que podemos deixar alguns preconceitos do passado para trás – ela continuou, ainda com a carinha de cachorro sem dono – e tenho certeza absoluta de que o _grande _Harry Potter vai ser o primeiro a concordar com isso, sei que ele odeia toda essa implicância boba entre você e o meu irmão.

- Ainda não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia – Scorpius falou, mais dessa vez sem toda a convicção que tinha antes – eu concordo com isso de deixar os preconceitos para trás, mas não estou querendo arrumar nenhuma briga na sua família, ainda mais durante o feriado natalino.

- Você não vai arrumar briga nenhuma na minha família, Scor – ela falou, a voz fininha – você é meu amigo, eles vão respeitar isso. E posso apostar que Al também acharia legal se você fosse para lá.

Scorpius estava achando cada vez mais impossível recusar alguma coisa para ela, não conseguia encontrar mais nenhuma desculpa para dar, ainda mais quando podia ver ela fazendo aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado e aquele biquinho que ele julgava ser totalmente fofo.

- Por favor, Scor – ela pediu novamente, sua carinha de cachorro abandonado já fazendo o efeito desejado no loiro a sua frente – _por mim_ – ela completou, terminando de fazer todas as resistências do loiro caírem.

Scorpius sorriu por um instante e suspirou totalmente vencido, afinal sempre soube que não poderia negar nada aquela ruiva, ainda mais quando ela fazia aquela cara, e falava toda melosa com ele.

- Tudo bem, ruiva, tudo bem – ele concordou, soltando um muxoxo incrédulo, sentindo-se completamente tolo – mais só se seu pai realmente concordar com a minha _visita _– ele completou, frisando muito bem a condição – e só porque você fez essa cara de cachorro abanado.

- Ah! Eu sabia que você não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo ao meu charme! – ela respondeu sorrindo e se jogando em cima dela, em um abraço desajeitado.

- Calminha ai, ruiva! Assim você me mata – ele falou risonho, quando sentiu-se ser abraçado por ela, e se desequilibrando caiu, deitado na neve com ela por cima – Ah… olha só o que você fez comigo ruiva! Olha o que você fez com o meu cabelo! Ele está todo bagunçado cheio de neve, agora!

- Ah, me desculpe, Scor – falou a ruiva um tom de malicia na voz, acentuado pelo sorriso maroto presente em seus lábios – esqueci que não se pode nem encostar nesse seu cabelo oxigenado.

- Ei, mais respeito com o meu lindo cabelo loiro, que por sinal é totalmente natural – retrucou ele, mostrando-se ligeiramente ofendido – Você não iria gostar se eu falasse mal _desse _seu cabelo ai, ia?

- O que tem o meu cabelo, Scor? – ela perguntou, sorrindo marotamente, nem um pouco abalada com a provocação do loiro.

E foi somente nesse instante que Scorpius viu a situação em que estavam. Ele ainda encontrava-se estirado no chão, sobre a neve, com Lilian caída sobre seu corpo. Os cabelos compridos e ruivos da garota caindo sobre seu rosto, em um contraste perfeito com os seus cabelos loiros platinados. E sem que pudesse se refrear sentiu-se corar um pouco, ligeiramente incomodado com a proximidade dos dois.

- Scor? – ela chamou suavemente, ainda com o sorriso maroto e sapeca dançando por seus lábios vermelhos – Você está se sentindo bem?

- Hã? – foi tudo que ele conseguiu balbuciar, saindo do transe momentâneo em que se encontrava – ah, eu… hum… estou bem, sim.

- Na me parece que você esteja bem – ela falou sorrindo e passando os dedos gentilmente pelos cabelos dele, tirando-os de cima dos olhos do loiro – Você está com uma cara bem engraçada para falar a verdade!

Scorpius se arrepiou levemente, e sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com o fato de estar fazendo um vento frio nos jardins, mas sim com o toque delicado da mão da garota, afastando seu cabelo dos olhos, e que depois ficou carinhosamente depositado sobre o seu rosto ainda levemente corado.

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, queria guardar aquela sensação do toque macio da pele dela sobre a sua para sempre. Mas quando voltou a abrir os olhos ficou totalmente desconcertado. Seu olhar repousou sobre as os caramelo da garota. Ala ainda sorria, mais agora um sorriso doce, o que fez com que mais uma onde de arrepio perpassasse pelo corpo do loiro.

- Hey, Scor – ela falou preguiçosamente – Você ainda está com aquela cara esquisita que eu falei…

Mas Scorpius nem ao menos ouviu o que a ruiva falou, apenas tirou uma de suas mãos que estava repousada delicadamente na cintura fina da garota para depois levá-la a nuca da menina, aproximando lentamente ainda mais o rosto dela do seu.

Lilian ficou momentaneamente assustada com esse gesto do loiro, mas quando ele fez um delicado carinho em sua nuca, por baixo dos cabelos ruivos, ela voltou a sorrir. Aquele sorriso doce que só ela tinha. O sorriso que ele tanto gostava.

Tomando isso como um sinal de aprovação para que continuasse, Scorpius puxou carinhosamente o rosto dela para mais perto, e sentiu pela primeira vez o turbilhão de sensações maravilhosas que o toque dos lábios dela nos seus lhe causava.

No começo, foi apenas um encostar de lábios inocente entre os dois, mais assim que ele sentiu a garota sorrir por entre seus lábios, ele aprofundou delicadamente o beijo. O beijo foi doce e carinho.

Algum tempo depois, onde para ambos pareceu ter se passado uma eternidade, eles se separaram, ambos com sorrisinhos totalmente sonhadores nos lábios, encarando-se carinhosamente.

Lilian foi a primeira a cair em si, e perceber o que realmente tinha acabado de fazer, e parecendo muito envergonhada, escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço do garoto e soltando um suspiro, fazendo ele se arrepiar novamente.

- Lil?

Ela pode ouvir ele a chamando carinhosamente, mais não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas enterrou mais ainda seu rosto ali.

- Hey Lil – ele chamou novamente, no que ela levantou o rosto e voltou a encará-lo, ainda mais vermelha que seu cabelos – Você fica linda corada desse jeito! – ele completou passando a pontinha dos dedos por toda a extensão do rosto dela, para parar em seus lábios, mais vermelhos do que de costume.

- Para com isso, Scor – ela resmungou manhosamente – Você consegue me deixar com ainda mais vergonha do que eu já estou.

- E por que você está tão envergonhada, Lil?

- Ah, eu realmente não sei… - ela respondeu corando ainda mais, se é que isso era possível – é que você é meu _melhor amigo_, sabe. E, além disso, eu nunca… nunca tinha beijado nenhum garoto antes, sabe…

- Nunca? – ele perguntou, mais sorridente do que antes.

- Nunca – ela concordou.

-Que bom – ele deixou escapar, junto com um suspiro aliviado.

- Que bom? – ele repetiu, como se fosse um papagaio, parecendo indignada.

- É… pra mim, pelo menos – ele respondeu – Sabe Lil, eu… hum… realmente gosto de você… gosto mesmo, sabe! Não só como um amigo…

Essa vez foi o loiro quem corou violentamente, ficando muito sem graça, o que não passou despercebido por Lilian, que aproveitou para descontrair a situação.

- Agora é você quem está corando, Malfoy – ela falou, brincando com os cabelos dele.

- Lil, você não está ajudando em nada – ele falou, quase desesperado.

- Talvez isso te ajude, então – ela respondeu, sorrindo marotamente, sem mais vestígios de vergonha em seu rosto, para depois voltar a colar seus lábios no do loiro, em um beijo carinhoso.

- É… isso me ajuda, mesmo – ele concordou, depois que se separou da ruiva – mais só um pouco – completou, sorrindo.

- Só um pouco?

- É só um pouquinho, Lil – ele concordou sorrindo ainda mais – mais isso ajuda bastante – ele completou, e com um gesto delicado, agora era ele quem estava por cima da garota, para depois beijá-la novamente. Dessa vez um beijo muito mais intenso, mais forte, mais apaixonante.

- Certo… eu também gosto de você, Scor, não só como um amigo. Eu realmente gosto de você – ela falou sorrindo, imitando as palavras dele a poucos segundos, seus lábios a milímetros de distancia – muito – completou.

- Que bom – ele respondeu sorrindo ainda mais, se é que isso era possível – Pelo menos não sou o único louco por aqui.

Lilian sorriu no que para ela pareceu ser a milésima vez naquela tarde fria de inverno, para depois ter seu sorriso roubado pelos lábios gelados do loiro.

Com certeza isso era infinitivamente melhor do que ter que aturar aquele aguado do seu professor de poções, dizendo-lhe o quanto ela não tinha talento para a nobre arte do preparo de poções.

N/A – minha primeira fic L/S ! Adorei escrever ele, por mais que eu ache que não ficou muito boa...

Mais fazer o que néeh !

Espero que alguém goste !

E se gostar deeiiixa um comentariio, táah !

Beeijos sz


End file.
